


By Your Name

by Cantar



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Happy Ending, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: Happy ending, anyone?





	By Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I'm sad to say I didn't see the ending and Youtube could only help me so far. But am a sucker for Happy Endings. I'd love to see one of these movies just end happily. Human beings are capable of it!

**End of Summer:**

Elio has taken his father's advice to the best that his teenage self could. He cries and curls up on the bed where Oliver touched him. He dreams of Oliver calling out his name, of every moment spent together, and how he wished that he had many more days to ache over.

Oliver doesn’t contact them, him. And Elio supposes he is busy settling back into his life. A life so far from him. His friends draw him out for the waning days of summer. Soon they will leave Italy for other research areas his parents have, and Elio will follow and learn as he has since he was but a toddler.

One day, he returns from the swimming hole feeling better and alive then he has in the weeks that Oliver has gone to find his father sitting in the livingroom watching the fireplace as cigarettes piled up in his ash tray. Elio stops in the door way, a ball of emotion growing and twisting that he can’t make heads or tails of it.

“Oliver called today,” his father says gently. Elio wants to ask and demand what information Oliver imparted.

“Did,” Elio starts before clearing his throat as a sob wants to climb up onto his tongue. His father smiles softly, “Yes, he spoke to me for a long time. I can only assume he hoped you would walk in. But then he had to go, calls are expensive.”

Elio rubs at his chest, right near his heart. The ache intensifying that tears fall onto his cheeks. “Um, oh. Did he say that he would call again,” he asks hoping against hope. His father shakes his head, “No. He is busy getting his book ready for his graduate presentation. I don’t think he will call for a while. He knows we leave soon.”

Elio nods and runs up the stairs to his room. He pulls his on Oliver’s blue dress shirt over his thin body, flops on the bed and embraces Oliver’s pillow. His scent has vanished from its soft encasing.

**Winter:**

They spend their time hopping from country to country visiting old friends. Elio throws himself into living but when moments of silence come up, he lets his mind wonder towards Oliver. Of his smooth muscled skin, of his plump lips pressing soft kisses onto Elio, and what a future they could have together.

When they return to Italy for the holiday, Oliver finally calls. Yet his call brings sadness. Oliver is engaged. He is marrying a woman who doesn’t deserve his smiles, touches, and kisses. She doesn’t! Once again, Elio tries to follow his father’s advice, feel his emotions and not kill them.

He spends his nights crying and hears his parents pace outside his door. Sometimes if he cries himself to sleep, his parents will creep into his room and sit beside him, petting him and whispering reassurances of happiness to come and love they hold for him.

Elio meets with friends and becomes a teenager again. His friends encourage his drinking, smoking and wild dancing. Elio feels alive for those brief moments and yet he knows he’ll end up killing himself if he continues these reckless actions.

**New Year:**

Elio leans against the railing of the balcony. He is buzzed not fully aware that he is in his own home. People have crowded into it to celebrate the arrival of the New Year. Elio looks out onto the lawn where lights spill out like small fireflies. He is waiting for the fireworks to start, hidden away from the crowds so he doesn’t have to gift his New Year kiss to anyone.

It doesn’t work, Luke a visiting French teen who has known Elio for five years finds him. “Better view of the fireworks,” Luke states in French when Elio asks why he is there. They chat about nothing and laugh for a minute. The crowd below begins a countdown in varies languages. Elio glances at Luke who smiles. At the end of 1, the first firework lights the sky.

Luke cradles Elio’s head and kisses him gently, as if he knows Elio may fall apart from such a simple act. Feel your emotions, his father’s words whisper in his mind. Elio leans in for three more kisses. Luke has him pinned against the wall meeting kiss for kiss. And yet Elio’s mind makes his skin ache for Oliver’s beard burn instead of Luke’s smooth skin.

Elio shoves Luke making him bounce against the balcony railing. “Am sorry. Am sorry,” Elio says entering the house, enters his room locking himself in. He huddles in the corner of the room clutching Oliver’s pillow. Tears stream down his cheeks and Oliver is pictured perfectly behind his eyelids.

He knows the ache will stop, he hopes for it…fears it. If his education had taught him one thing, is that his heart will keep beating and his love will continue to grow and change.

**Spring:**

Elio and his parents are back in Italy before the end of Spring. The house is aired out and cleaned to Mafalda’s satisfaction. Elio happily touches the piles of books laid out around the house in organized chaos. He has read so many of them in his young life and yet there will always be more to read.

Elio sits in the livingroom wearing his trunks and Oliver’s shirt reading when Sonny and Cher walk in with his parents speaking excitedly. Elio greets them placing kisses on each man’s cheek before he sits and pretends to read.

He keeps sneaking glances at the couple watching how they touch so easily, how they subconsciously lean into each other’s space, and how a smile is curled in the corner of their lips just for one another. He excuses himself abruptly moving towards his room. His mother calls to him while he hears his father’s soothing tones speaking to their guests.

He enters his room and wishes, he could control time. That he could live in last summer, make the days last, start at the beginning of summer, and make love to Oliver at his whim and want. He is tired of feeling so alone and defeated. His parents are supportive in every manner he could wish but they are adamant in one aspect LOVE IS HARD. And the heart always remembers.

One day he sits in the office watching his father write, trying to focus on the book he picked early that morning. The phone rings, his father had been expecting a call from the dredging party hoping they find several more pieces of statues and sculptures.

“Oh, Oliver. How nice to hear from you,” his father says suddenly. Elio’s head jerks up so fast his neck twinges in pain. He rubs at his neck before reaching for the other phone in the office. Oliver’s voice curls sweetly in his ear. Elio hadn’t forgotten his tone or how husky he sounded.

He closes his eyes savoring each word and when Oliver finally asks if Elio is there to speak to; Elio meets his father’s eyes and shakes his head. His father takes a breath, a moment to assure himself and Elio if he is sticking to the decision. Elio stays silent.

“He isn’t here, am afraid. Still in France with some colleagues of mine. They have a son about his age. They are attending courses together for university,” his father says smoothly which is true, but the courses had finished earlier that month.

Oliver is silent and when he speaks it almost sounds as if he is holding back tears, “Oh, that’s good. Good for him. Am sure he is amazing at university especially with what you and your wife have taught him alone. I, um, am glad to hear he is good.” His father looks at Elio who blinks back tears and rubs at his chest feeling his heart still beating.

The call ends with well wishes. Elio and his father stare at each other silently. “He is getting married,” Elio says in perfect Italian. The words in any language taste bitter and feel heavy on his tongue. But they are true words. His father lets him go without a word or look of judgement. Elio loves him more for that kindness.

**Summer:**

The heat of summer has finally settled. The newest graduate student arrives. And Elio is happy, his parents select a woman this time. But he is happy. Thinking of Oliver doesn’t make him want to die in a corner of his room watching their phantom selves make love for the thousandth time.

He rejoins his friends most of whom know he likes boys. No, that doesn’t sound accurate, he loved a man and hasn’t decided on which gender he is more attracted to. He is something in between, inflex and constant hope for change just like love.

He spends some days in his spot laying in the grass that Oliver took their first kiss. He is laying under the shade of the trees enjoying an afternoon siesta. His sunglasses protect his eyes better than his eyelids alone, but the sun still tries to kiss his eyes with the heat.

Elio must have fallen into a doze when a shadow covers his body stealing what heat the sun had seared into his skin. He opens his eyes and sees a big outline of a man. A shape he has had his hands on, trailing the skin for hours in the cool of nights. “Oliver,” he whispers to this phantom dream, “Elio,” he recants.

Oliver laughs and drops to straddle Elio, “Oliver, my sweet,” before kissing Elio; taking his mouth in rushed kisses. The kisses snap Elio from his stupor, “Oliver,” he says reverently touching Oliver’s face. Tears are escaping from each of their eyes.

“How,” Elio tries to say before abandoning words to kiss Oliver again. And again. And once more. Oliver laughs, “I left my wedding. I was about to step into the church and take my place at the alter when I saw two boys kissing. My father and mother said some snide things and tried to push me pass them. And in that moment what I wanted more then anything was to be kissing you. Turned around and went home, packed some items that I knew might get destroyed and I really wanted, clothes, and took the first plane here.”

Elio laughs kissing Oliver and they roll around in the grass. Undressing to touch skin against skin, make love quickly and passionately, and hold on tightly to one another. Once they are sated, Oliver is draped nakedly upon Elio as they kiss slowly. Elio’s hands can not stop touching Oliver’s form enjoying each kiss. “How did you know I’d be here,” he asked.

Oliver chuckles and Elio can feel the movement, the connectedness they have warms Elio’s heart. “Went to the house, your parents were very welcoming and happy to hear I did not marry. They said you left the house early. I went to town and found Mariza who hadn’t seen you. I knew you’d be here. Came to find you,” Oliver says against his face, lips, and chin.

Elio smiles petting Oliver’s hair, neck, and back, “I love you, Elio,” he says. Oliver smiles lifting a bit to look Elio in the face, “I love you, Oliver.”

The End


End file.
